Just Like Isaac
by RandomDream
Summary: They were, in essence, gray. Neither black nor white to each other, neither lovers nor friends… That was who they were. Jasper. Bella. Edward. Vampires. Alternate Universe. AU. Dimension Series.


Hey. This is my third Twilight story and also the third in the 'Dimension Series'. The first two being 'Through the Ages' and 'Improbability.'

The Dimension Series is all about one-shots where Bella already had interaction with vampires or is a vampire before the story takes place. It's written in the same style as this one; a bunch of chronologically arranged drabbles making up the story.

Most of this shows the story from Jasper's viewpoint, but there are some parts where it comes from Edward's angle.

Have fun (or something) reading!

Creative writing only, not plagiarism.

* * *

They were, in essence, gray. Neither black nor white to each other, neither lovers nor friends… That was who they were. Jasper and Belle.

**JUST LIKE I S A A C**

"You wouldn't, Jas. You can't do this."

Her soft, tinkling voice whispered into the air. Her friend, Jasper Whitlock, was leaning back to the wall across her.

"I can, Belle, and I will." He said in a strong voice, trying to convince himself that this war was important, that this war would give him glory and freedom -even if it did mean leaving her.

Leaving Bella.

With grace that far surpassed a ballerina, she leaned in closer to him; the shadows made by the candlelight clouding her pale, glowing skin.

Her cold hands touched his face in a gentle caress, and her topaz eyes shone with sadness and resignation.

She breathed in, his sweet scent filling her senses.

Yet no venom filled her mouth. She was used to this.

It was two years ago that they met. In the sunny place that was Houston, Texas, it was strange to see one of her kind. But she was only supposed to be passing by.

Until she saw him.

He reminded her so much of her human brother. Just like Isaac, he had blonde hair and a tall stature. His position, leaning back at the wall of the dark alley with his eyes closed, reminded her vividly of the same position her brother would take after a day of hunting.

It was by fate that he opened his eyes. His blue eyes (still, so much like Isaac's) looked curiously at the dazzling brunette at the farther end of the alley.

She was beautiful to him.

Even in the night, with only the moon as light, he managed to see the pale skin that she wore, the light dress that she donned, and the angelic features of her face.

She stood transfixed. Perhaps it was because he looked so much like Isaac that she decided to lean closer, ignoring the painfully sweet scent that came from him.

It was the start of an unlikely friendship.

He, without question, accepted her excuse as being lost. And she, in turn, did not ask why he was out in the late night in an alley. Through the years of their out-of-the norm friendship, they had formed an easy routine.

He would work at the nearby station, go to school or simply stay home, then by twilight she would come at his house. Always at his house, never hers.

His brothers and parents did not question them. They had only seen her a few times, and judged her insignificant in their lives.

How wrong they were.

Every twilight she would come, and then leave before he is called to dinner. She never eats.

Then when the night is darker, his window opens and she comes in. It was odd, at first. But Jasper Whitlock wasn't really raised to be a gentleman.

They would talk. Sometimes, they would just sleep. Or rather, he would. He knew she was only watching him. At times, in the passageway between sleep and consciousness, he would still feel her fingers threading through his hair, still hear her hum his soft lullaby.

Come morning she would be gone, and the cycle would begin again.

She was the light in his life. Though he was young, only 15 then, he knew that he would gladly spend eternity with her.

But now, he wasn't so sure.

The Confederate States Army was drafting for people to serve in the Civil War. And he, just like his brothers and many of his peers, wanted to join.

Yet looking at her sad topaz eyes in the dark hall of his humble home, he was reconsidering.

What would he gain? What would he lose?

Her, for certain.

"I want to do this Belle. I need to." He whispered. His long arms came around her, her head only reaching his shoulders. She buried her face into his chest, memorizing the scent that entranced her so much.

He laid his head on her chocolate curls, and inhaled the freesia scent that was so familiar to him. His skin took no notice of her coldness, and his mind refused to acknowledge the fact that having her in such close proximity was dangerous.

"Then go, Jasper. Go." She murmured faintly. The brokenness in her voice was so apparent.

She knew this was wrong… so, so wrong -to be attached to a human, to love your prey. But she could not stop. Bonds had already been formed, and try as she might, she would never forget his southern accent and charisma.

He will haunt her for eternity.

Yet she has to let go. Let go of him the same way she let go of her human life... century and centuries ago, when she was changed into this monster. Into a vampire.

"I love you, Belle. I won't forget you."

"I love you, too, Jas."

She looked at him, so young and full of life, as he stepped further into the shadows and out of the house.

"And I won't forget you either."

* * *

He snarled as he looked at the scars on his face.

He looked so different now. He felt so different. He was different.

He saw his reflection at the river follow his own movements. So fluid. So inhuman.

So much like her.

Is this what she was? Was she a creature of the night too, just like he was?

He sighed in frustration as the questions plagued his mind. For over ninety years, he had lived this life.

Lived like a monster.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he shouldn't have gone to the war, because now, he'd never see her again.

Never see her -never see the only human memory clear to her. The faint smile that always seem to light her face, the glorious brown wavy tresses she had, her sparkling topaz eyes that shone with love... it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Isabella Marie Swan. Everyday, he chanted that name like a prayer, hoping to break the tedious dullness that was his life.

The hope that his angel might be a vampire, albeit a thousand times better -more innocent, was the only thing driving him on. Had this thought not come into his mind, he would have allowed himself to be killed by the newborns he fought.

She had golden eyes too. So unique and different from the ugly crimson eyes that he had to look upon for 93 years working for Maria. Working for a war he wanted nothing to do with.

Yet this was his life. Everyday he wished to return to her arms again, to be able to sleep and feel her gentle touch.

But no more. No more.

Jasper could hear a faint rustling in the distance. Someone was running towards him quickly.

The sounds of grass moving became stronger, and he turned around, recognizing the scent.

His eyes widened, taking in the tall, dark-haired man before him. "Peter?"

Peter quickly rushed towards him, and said in a low voice, "I am getting you out of here. Now quickly. I told you that I will come back for you, to save you from these wars. We have to be quick."

"Why?"

"Maria will not let you go easily. Get all the belongings you have and meet me here."

Conflict was clear in Jasper's eyes. Through his power, he knew that Peter was genuine in his desire to save him. But still, leaving Maria? Leaving the security and power that Maria offered for a new life...

"Alright."

* * *

He walked slowly through the almost empty streets. He was ravenously hungry, and he knew, had he not been afraid of the Volturi's wrath, he would have pounced on the unsuspecting people of Philadelphia.

It was times like these that he wanted Peter and Charlotte back. No. This was his decision. He had wanted to give the couple a time for themselves, and even though they tried to hide it, he felt their frustration at having a third wheel with them.

Sighing, he entered the half-empty diner in front of him. The place seemed mundane, with yellow lights flickering on and off at odd intervals. The people sat in red-leather chairs, and the waiters were still aplenty even in this ungodly hour in the night.

His unparalleled senses caught a scent.

Vampire.

An unfamiliar vampire, in a diner?

His black eyes found the vampire. She was sitting alone, on a stool, her small face looking at him.

He would have done whatever he had done to the many nomads he had passed in his lifetime -he would have simply nodded and walked away. But he didn't, because this vampire was different.

It wasn't her black, spiky hair that made him stare, nor was it her beautiful, pixie-like face.

It was her eyes. Her golden eyes.

The very same eyes that she had, that she wore.

He cautiously approached, taking in the features of this vampire. He felt her emotions -those of happiness, joy and love.

_Love?_

"You've kept me waiting for a long time."

She looked into his dark eyes, and for once, he felt hope. Here was a woman who loved him -a curious feat, but one that he welcomed. Does this mean that she loves him, that she won't fight him? Does that mean he can trust her?

"Well, I'm sorry, ma'am." He tipped his head down in an apology, before looking once more into his saviour.

She can break this monotony. She can bring back the life that was lost when he went away from Belle.

He took her outstretched hand, and she led him away to a new, better life.

One filled with pixies and butterflies; the past of angels only a long-mourned forgotten dream.

* * *

His feet landed on the ground without a sound.

He was hunting with Alice, who was right beside him. They were in a deep part of the forest, a couple of miles away from the town proper of Forks.

He took a deep breath, searching for his prey. His bronze hair ruffled in tune with the wind, and his long, slender hands clenched and unclenched.

He caught a sniff of blood in the air. Everything seemed to stop; the only thing that mattered was getting the blood.

The sweet, delicious blood, pumping inside his prey. He growled, and then ran.

He can feel the heart pumping inside his prey. He did not feel the wind as it crashed against him; the only thing that mattered was sinking his teeth on its fur, on its neck-

"Edward!" A high voice cried into the forest.

Edward stopped abruptly, annoyed. His black eyes searched for Alice, to ask her why she interrupted his meal.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked, irate. He looked at Alice, who was now before him, as worry and anxiety were etched into her porcelain face.

_I saw you drinking from a deer-_

"So?" He asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"You wouldn't let me finish! As I was saying," she continued, "I saw you in a vision, drinking a deer, when it became black."

Her voice lowered into a whisper, "Why? Werewolves? Another vampire?"

He only rolled his eyes in response. "Alice." He almost snarled out the name. "I'm hungry. Famished. Werewolves cannot go into our territory, and I think we would have smelled another vampire if there is one nearby."

His features softened, and he touched her shoulders. "I'll be fine, Alice. Come on, we need to be fast. I know for a fact that Jasper is missing you."

Alice sighed quietly then nodded. "Fine. Fine. For Jasper, let's go."

...

He was finally sucking the blood of the deer he wanted awhile ago. He sighed contentedly as he finished the deer off. He knew that his eyes would now be topaz, a testament to the vegetarian diet his family took.

A faint rustling coulb be heard a few hundred meters away. He perked up, and sniffed the air.

No Blood.

Alice?

No.

_Who is it?_

He carefully stowed the carcass of his meal under a tree, and stood up cautiously.

In the far distance, he could see a feminine figure approaching. She moved too slowly to be a vampire, and yet, now that she was coming nearer, she smelled like one.

_Freesias. _

"Alice?" He called out. If this new vampire wanted to attack him, he needed more people.

In a split second she was already by his side, looking curiously at the vampire approaching.

Finally, she had entered the small clearing they were in.

He gasped inaudibly as he saw the newcomer. She wasn't overly beautiful, but she carried on a humble grace with her. Her topaz eyes looked cautious at first, then curious, and finally frustrated.

Why?

"My name's Edward," he began, "and this is my sister, Alice."

Alice smiled and waved as her name was called, but didn't do anything else.

The woman before them smiled hesitantly, before speaking in a soft tone, "Bella. Isabella Swan."

Something was bothering him inside his head, as if he had heard this name before and only forgot, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, he asked what she was doing in Forks, Washington.

"Uh, I was only passing by actually." She fidgeted with the blue shirt she wore. "And yeah... yeah. I'll just... be going now."

"No, it's alright. Do you want to meet my family?"

_Edward, what do you think you're doing? _

He gave Alice a look, before turning back to Bella with a smile.

"Family?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, family." Alice finally spoke up. "Come on, it's not far from here."

Bella smiled, before following the two as they ran towards the Cullen House.

...

He looked at Alice and Bella, confusion clear in his topaz eyes.

So odd.

A mere few seconds ago, Alice was complaining in her head that she couldn't see Bella in her visions. And now, they looked as if they've been bestfriends for life.

He glanced at them again, seeing and hearing Bella laugh.

_Her laughter sounds like bells_, Edward mused.

_But why can't I hear her mind? _

He went inside the door after them, and stared blankly at the sight before him.

Everyone, sans Carlisle, was in the living room. It wouldn't have been out of the norm, except for the fact that everyone's face, and thoughts, screamed confusion.

Or in Bella and Jasper's case, shock.

Emmet was sitting down on one of the armchairs, his hands holding a remote absently. Rosalie was sitting down on one of the armrests, while Esme was standing near them, holding a few notebooks.

Alice was beside Jasper, looking back and forth from Bella and Jasper.

Jasper had his eyes wide open, disbelief etched in his face.

_Impossible. All these years.. and now... Bella. My Belle._

Bella looked uncannily like a gaping fish. She opened her mouth several times, before closing it. Finally, she managed to choke out, "Ja-Jas."

"Belle." Jasper's face broke into a huge smile, before rushing to her so quickly that none of them even saw it coming.

There arms and bodies were entangled in each other, elation and love radiating off of them in waves.

Edward didn't even have to be a mind reader to know what Alice might be thinking right now. Perhaps something along the lines of 'What the hell?', 'Who is that bitch?!' and 'Why did Jazz do that?'.

He looked at Emmet and Rosalie, who were both stiff and passive in expression.

_Who is this girl that comes up and just bang into our lives? God... _

_Maybe Jasper knew her before... Carlisle should be here for this... _

Edward saw Esme, who was now leaning at the wall in wonder. She looked sadly at the scene, as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

Esme cleared her throat hesitantly, and waited for the Bella and Jasper to stop looking at each other.

"Jasper, would you mind telling us who this is?"

...

He listened as she trudged quietly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked in a low voice.

They had made her stay, much to Alice's displeasure and Jasper's delight. In fact, Alice was both so angry and sad at the scene awhile ago that she took off towards the woods.

Jasper, unfortunately, was still so preoccupied with Bella to really care.

She smiled slightly, few of her dazzling white teeth showing. "Oh. I'm off to the woods for a run."

"You'd be back, right? I don't think it would be good for Jasper if you leave." He walked closer to her while he was saying it.

She grinned even wider, and shook her head. "Of course I'll be back, Edward."

He smiled in return, before addressing a question that was bothering him, "You never really did tell us how you and Jasper met. Actually, you haven't really talked with anyone aside from Jasper and Carlisle."

She smiled sheepishly, and then said, "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just... I'm not good with new people. I'll tell you guys someday, promise."

"I'll hold you on to that."

"Sure. I'd love to talk to you sometime again."

Edward watched, with a grin still on his face, as she broke into a run. He still stood like a love struck fool as he heard her mumble words to herself.

"He even had a black-haired mate. Just like Isaac."

_Isaac? _

_

* * *

  
_

"What do you want from me, Jas?" She hissed.

He was holding her arm so tightly, that a bit more pressure applied and he would have ripped it off. "I don't want to share you, Belle." He said the words slowly, enunciating each word.

"What?" Bella took her arm away from his grasp, and snarled. "You don't want to share me? I don't want to share you either, but you're happy with Alice, so I let it be." Her voice rose as she whispered furiously at him.

"You know what? I want you to be happy too." His emotions ran wild. "I don't fucking care if you want to keep fucking your little Edward!"

"How dare you." She hissed menacingly. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that to me, Jasper Melchor Whitlock Hale! I'm happy for you. Don't you get that? Why can't you be happy for me too?" She ended her rant in a soft, defeated whisper. Her topaz eyes looked sad, and her lips were pulled down into a frown.

He looked at her defeated face before encaging her in his long arms and whispering apologies to her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him in the face, grateful that his once furious black eyes had turned into a nice, warm gold.

"I know." She raised her hand up to his cheeks, and he leaned in to her touch. "I love you, Jas."

"I love you too."

And there they stood, trapped in their bubble for what seemed like eternity.

They weren't lovers, nor where they friends. Not white, not black... never on both extremes.

Their life wasn't as bright as day, nor as quiet as night... they were in a limbo; they were in twilight.

And that is where they'll stay.

* * *

Hope you somewhat liked it. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Thanks!


End file.
